Rends moi mon bambou
by SunInNormandy
Summary: Petit Patron/Panda sur fond de chantage :3 (M par sécurité même si j'ai fait pire, je crois..) ENJOY


Bonjour chers vous !

Aujourd'hui j'essaye un pairing que je n'avais jamais écrit... Un petit Panda/Patron sur base de chantage... Bref. La supériorité du Patron n'est plus à prouver.

Bonne lecture ! *keur*

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rends moi mon bambou !

\- Rends moi ça ! Cria le Panda

Il jeta un regard noir au Patron qu'il soupçonnait, à juste titre de lui avoir voler son arrivage de bambou.

\- Si tu le veux, tu vas devoir venir le chercher ! Lui répondit l'homme en noir qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la table

Le Panda se jeta sur la table pour tenter d'attraper son voleur mais il atterrit face contre terre. Le Patron fit volte-face et releva la tête du Panda avec la pointe de sa chaussure, mais celui-ci attrapa sa cheville et le fit tomber.

Il s'approcha de lui à quatre pattes, comme un prédateur le ferait avec sa proie.

\- Rend moi mon bambou.

Le Patron repoussa le Panda et se leva.

\- Y a peut-être bien une solution... Dit-il avec son habituel sourire qui annonçait une autre de ses idées perverses

\- Laquelle s'il te plait ? Demanda le Panda en s'appuyant à la table de la cuisine pour se relever

Le Patron ria. Un rire expiré. Un rire silencieux. Un rire tellement malsain que le Panda compris presque immédiatement.

\- Je refuse de t'accorder quoique ce soit ! Je ne veux pas perdre ma virginité pour du bambou !

\- Comme tu veux... Déclara le criminel en sortant de la pièce

Le Panda s'assit à table, il prit sa tête entre ses mains, 2 jours, ça faisait 2 putain de jours qu'il attendait sa commande. 48H qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait encore tenir...

Au milieu de la nuit, le Panda se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait faim. Il était en manque. Il fallait qu'il ai sa dose de bambou avant de faire un carnage. Il se leva de son lit. Parcouru les quelques mètres qui séparait sa chambre de celle de son voleur dans état de quasi transe. Il appuya lentement sur la clenche. La porte était fermée. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il se pencha et regarda sous la porte, dans la lumière de la pleine lune, on voyait se découper l'ombre du lit sur lequel le Patron était étendu, serein, comme une figure divine de la débauche et de la luxure. Le Panda soupira, tentant de repousser les pulsions qui l'assaillaient au plus profond de lui-même. Il se releva, fit demi tour et se glissa sans bruit dans la chambre de Mathieu, celui-ci, allongé en travers de son lit, le corps à moitié découvert par une couette fuyante, dormait à poings fermés. Le Panda chercha sur son bureau le double de la clé de la chambre du Patron, il trouva une réserve de clé, qu'il emmena avec lui.

Il retourna à pas de loup devant la porte du criminel et essaya chaque clé dans un sens et dans l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'une corresponde. Un bruit métallique résonna dans le couloir vide et la porte s'ouvrit lentement, en émettant un craquement familier. Le Patron se retourna dans son lit. Le Panda se figea, attendit. Mais rien. Le criminel dormait. Du moins, il faisait très bien semblant.

L'ursidé analysa la chambre du regard, il trouva rapidement le carton rempli de bambou qu'il cherchait. Il s'agenouilla devant. Pleurant de joie. Il ne senti même pas que derrière lui, le bruit caractéristique d'une couette qu'on repousse annonçait la venue de l'homme le plus malsain qu'il eu jamais connu.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Son souffle se coupa brusquement. L'espace d'un instant tout se figea autour d'eux. Le Panda tourna lentement la tête et découvrit le sourire luisant de désir du Patron, dont le visage n'était pas caché par ses lunettes, posées sur la table de nuit.

\- Tu cherche quelque chose l'artiste ? Demanda le criminel

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux... Chuchotta l'autre en se tournant complètement pour faire face à son ennemi

Le Patron regarda le Panda les yeux. Approcha sa main de son visage et attira vers lui l'ursidé désespérément en quête de bambou. Lorsque le Panda estima que leurs visages étaient trop proches et qu'il comprit où voulait aller le Patron, il se dégagea et lança sa main à pleine vitesse vers le criminel, dans l'espoir de lui donner, au pire une caresse, au mieux une baffe tonitruante. Mais ce dernier arrêta sa main dans un réflexe de protection.

\- Arrête de jouer les saintes-nitouches Panda. Je sais que tu veux ton bambou. Susurra le Patron en embrassant le dos de la main de l'ursidé, plus pour le déstabiliser qu'autre chose

\- Je t'en supplie. Laisse moi récupérer ce qui m'appartiens. Pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas manger. J'ai faim. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux pour récupérer la caisse ! Implora l'autre

Qu'est-ce qu'il n'avais pas dit là, le malheureux. Le Patron lui lança un regard assorti d'un sourire en coin qui en disait long sur ses intentions. Sans qu'il se rende compte de ce qui se passait, le Panda se retrouva sur le lit du Patron, la porte de la chambre était de nouveau fermée à clé et cette dernière avait disparu de la serrure.

\- Laisse moi partir ! S'exclama le Panda en voyant l'homme en noir se rapprocher de lui

\- Oh non... Pas avant de t'avoir montré qui commande ici...

L'homme en noir glissa tel un serpent au dessus du Panda et emprisonna ses poignets entre ses doigts, il tourna la tête de l'ursidé vers lui, retira la capuche de son kigurumi en passant une main dans ses cheveux. L'autre gémit de dégoût lorsque leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Mais ses gémissement cessèrent d'un coup, son corps se détendit et la pression des doigts du criminel sur son ses poignets diminua jusqu'à disparaître.

Le contact de leurs bouches l'avait surpris mais les lèvres du Patron étaient étonnamment douces. Presque sucrées. Savoureuses. Il lui rendait son baiser. Et pour la première fois, il était heureux d'être seul avec le Patron.

Il se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il faisait, il revint à la réalité un court instant. Le manque de bambou lui faisait perdre pied. Il ne voulait pas du Patron. Et encore moins quand celui-ci était à quatre-pattes au dessus de lui, embrassant ses lèvres de chanteur avec une douceur infinie qui lui arrachait des gémissements de plaisir. Non. Il ne voulait pas... Mais... Comment résister ? Ses yeux se fermèrent plusieurs fois. Il allait faire un malaise s'il ne mangeait pas.

\- Laisse moi manger, je t'en supplie. Je te laisserai faire ce que tu voudra mais ne me laisse pas tomber dans les pommes. Demanda l'ursidé

Le Patron s'écarta. Le Panda se jeta sur la caisse de bambou et mangea avidement. Au bout d'un moment, il arrêta. Se tourna vers le lit où le criminel attendait, auréolé de la même lumière que quand il avait regardé sous la porte quelques minutes plus tôt. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire carnassier qui lui donna envie de régurgiter sur-le-champ le bambou qu'il venait d'ingérer. Le Panda réprima un haut-le-cœur et rendit un sourire forcé à son voleur.

Le Panda se redressa, debout devant le lit, il attendait que le Patron lui demande quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Il était prêt. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Demanda le criminel

\- Que tu me donne les directives. Déclara l'autre

\- Quelles directives ? On est pas sur le tournage d'un film. On va faire ça au feeling. J'ai envie de profiter un peu de toi... Ricana le Patron

Le Panda versa quelques larmes en pensant à la virginité qu'il allait perdre dans quelques instants. Mais le Patron ne broncha pas. Il ne le força à rien. Il se contenta d'essuyer d'un revers de main les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues du Panda.

\- Ne pleure pas... Tout va bien se passer... Le rassura le criminel

Le Panda pris son courage à deux mains, enleva de la façon la plus sensuelle qu'il pu son kigurumi et planta son regard dans celui du Patron. Celui-ci caressa son dos nu, s'attardant sur la chute de ses reins. Ils fermèrent les yeux, l'un parce qu'il ne voulait pas penser à ces mains abhorrées parcourant son corps frêle, l'autre parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre une miette de sa nouvelle victime.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà! Je vous laisse en suspens pour que vous puissiez vous inventer vous mêmes la suite de cet acte !

Hésitez pas à laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir et parfois ça aide à améliorer sa qualité d'écriture ;)

Bisous sur vos nez (sauf si vous avez pas de nez. Dans ce cas je vous fait un bisou sur le front !)

-Sun-


End file.
